Self conclusion
by XxXcrimson.and.clover.XxX
Summary: I cant handle this unbearable pain,And i won't make my pack put up with it anymore. This will end it all, End the pain the tears, The images of her." Jacob Is just about to jump Until the unthinkable happens.ONESHOT Please read


**Song:Self conclusion- The spill canvas**

**JacobXOC**

**No cussing, No sex. I'd say your pretty safe with this one.**

**WARNING:Mentions of suicide..if you cant handle that dont read.. and.. how the hell do you live life?**

**Reviews:LOVED! even if its hate i love it XD**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, NOR JACOB BLACK OR ANY OTHER PEOPLE MENTIONED EXCEPT THE GIRL.**

**I got this ideal today while listening to "Self conclusion-The spill canvas" I dont know if anyone will even read this XD**

**but i'd like to know what ou think 3**

That's it, This is what needs to be done.  
I cant handle this unbearable pain,And i won't make my pack put up with it anymore.  
This will end it all, End the pain the tears, The images of her.  
I know this is extremely Un-fair to my family, But if i dont.. i will never be free from this pain.  
The Leeches took her, They have changed her into a monster. My mortal enemy.  
How could there be a god? if he let me suffer this much?  
If he turned all of us Into huge dogs,If he Made creatures such as Vampires who take lifes.  
I didnt hear the sobs behind me,I was too caught up in my thoughts.  
Something hit my back, it was hard to feel it.

_Fade in, start the scene  
Enter beautiful girl  
But things are not what they seem  
As we stand at the edge of the world._

She was crying, Black streaking down her face.  
Her brow hair let down in waves, she was beautiful.  
I suddenly Had the need to live, I wanted to stop those tears.  
I needed to stop those tears, It was painful to see such an angel cry.  
What? did i?.. Oh no..  
she looked up at me, He green eyes filled to the brim with tears.  
She sucked in some air before speaking to me.  
"Excuse me sir,  
But I had plans to die tonight  
Oh, and you are directly in my way  
And I bet you're gonna say it's not right" She said sobbing yet again trying to pass me, to get at the edge of this  
steep cliff. If i couldn't Survive this fall, This beautiful breakable angel could not.  
I stared at her in complete and utter shock.  
"Excuse me miss,  
But do you have the slightest clue  
Of exactly what you just said to me  
And exactly who you're talking to?" i replied, Im her protector. I couldn't possibly let her kill herself.  
"I don't care, you don't even know me!" She screamed shaking.  
"I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully." I needed to change her mind for her,She changed mine.  
I need to keep her from plummeting off this cliff of death, I couldn't live without her.  
"we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets" I said tears filling my eyes as i came to this realization.  
"You make it sound so easy to be alive  
But tell me how am I supposed to seize this day  
When everything inside of me has died" She whispered still crying.  
"Trust me girl,I know your legs are pleading to leap.  
But I offer you this easy choice  
Instead of dying, living with me." Im desperate please say yes.  
"Are you crazy? You don't even know me!" She said throwing her tiny fist in the air.  
"I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully." I whispered but loud enough for her to hear.

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

"I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough  
And all this cliche motivation, it could never be enough  
I could stand here all night trying to convince you  
But what good would that do? My offer stands and you must choose" I said giving her a ultimatum.  
i held my breathe while she thought, hiccuping still from the sobs.  
"All right, you win" She whispered, i never have felt so happy in my life.  
"but I only give you one night  
To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight  
I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap  
I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming." she threatened me, But i was no longer scared. I was elated.  
She chose life, Now i shall spend mine with her.  
"Settle precious, I know what you're going through  
Cause ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too." i said looking down at her, Pulling her into my arms.  
She hugged back and sobbed, I did to.  
This women is my whole life now, Now its time for us to forget our pains.  
and we can help each other heal, she was my life.  
she just agreed to spending her life with me, and i didn't even know her name.  
Yet i was in love with this women. My angel, My world.

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_


End file.
